Justin Roiland
Justin Roiland (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Tenacious D: Time Fixers'' (2006) [[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Abraham_Lincoln Abe Lincoln]]: Allows himself to be shot (off-screen) by J.D. Ryznar when he discovers that one day he'll have his face put on the penny. *''Krampus ''(2015) [Clumpy]: Playing the voice of a gingerbread man, he is eaten by Rosie the bulldog after he tries to kill David Koechner with a sharpened candy cane. TV Deaths * Adventure Time: All Your Fault Adventure Time (2010 series)(2013) '[Lemonjon]: Being torn over whether to raze the Candy Kingdom or let the Lemon People suffer, he decides to help the Lemon People his own way by dissolving into Lemon Candy, right next to the Candy Kingdom. * 'Rick and Morty: Meeseeks and Destroy[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2014)]] [Mr. Meeseeks]: Playing multiple Mr. Meeseeks, each one self-disintegrates after completing the task assigned to it. * Rick and Morty: Rick Potion #9[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2014)]] [Rick/Morty]: Playing both the C-137 Rick and Morty and the Rick and Morty of another dimension, the latter are killed in an Ionic Defibrillator explosion. C-137 Rick and Morty then bury their bodies in the back yard and replace them. * Rick and Morty: Rixty Minutes[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2014)]] [Tophat Jones]: Sliced open and disemboweled by children during a cereal commercial. * Rick and Morty: Close Rick-counters of the Rick Kind[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2014)]] [Multiple Ricks]: Playing multiple Ricks over the course of the episode, one Rick is shot in the head by Evil Rick, while numerous Rick guards are killed by various portal phenomena (including flames, stinging insects, and tentacles) while chasing C-137 Rick. Finally, Evil Rick is overwhelmed and beaten to death by an angry mob of Morties. * Adventure Time: Lemonhope Part Two (2014) [''Earl of Lemongrab / Lemongrab II / Lemon People / Lemonhope]: Lemongrab, along with Lemongrab II and some Lemon People he ate earlier, explodes into small pieces due to Lemonhope playing his harp, the sound being fatal enough to kill Lemongrab. Lemonhope survives due to not having the same fatal flaw as Lemongrab in regard to the harp. Princess Bubblegum (Hynden Walch) later uses the pieces of Lemongrab, Lemongrab II and the aforementioned Lemon People to create Lemongrab III. * ''Rick and Morty: The Rickshank Rickdemption (2017)' [Multiple Ricks and Morties]: All members of SEAL Team Ricks are shot to death by Rick C-137; the only survivor has his mind transferred into the body of Nathan Fillion and replaced by Rick C-137's mind; for good measure, C-137 ends up getting said survivor's body blown up by Citadel security after taking over the head of the militia. The Citadel of Ricks are shot by C-137. Finally, countless Ricks and Morties are killed in the brawl that ensues when the Citadel of Ricks is teleported into a Galactic Federation Prison. * 'Rick and Morty: Rickmancing the Stone[[Rick and Morty (2013 series)| (2017)]] [Robot Rick/Robot Morty]: Destroyed (off-screen) by Justin Roiland and Spencer Grammer. * Rick and Morty: The Ricklantis Mixup (2017) [Multiple Ricks and Morties]: Taking place almost entirely within the Citadel, multiple Ricks and Morties died over the course of this episode: a manager Rick is shot and killed by Rick J-22 with an improvised bolt gun; a Rick chemist is vaporized by his own bootleg portal while trying to escape from the police; a Morty gang-member is shot and killed by Officer Rick after trying to stab him to death; Big Morty and his bodyguards are shot dead by Officer Morty; Officer Morty is shot in the head by Officer Rick after trying and failing to kill him; Simple Rick is pushed through a portal to the blender dimension by Rick J-22, mincing him to death; Slick Morty commits suicide by jumping into the "wishing portal" (really a garbage disposal porta); Campaign Manager Morty iis executed by being launched out of an airlock after attempting to assassinate Evil Morty; finally, all but two members of the Shadow Council of Ricks are shot dead by guard Ricks on the orders of Evil Morty. Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1980 Births Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historically inaccurate death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Metafictional death scenes Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Animators Category:Creators Category:Death scenes by law enforcement Category:Killed in self-defence Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes in space Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Michael Dougherty Movies